


A boy and his cat

by GalaxyNova777



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyNova777/pseuds/GalaxyNova777
Summary: A cats don't like visit at the veterinarian.
Kudos: 5





	A boy and his cat

Adrien had been chasing Plagg around the living room for nearly half an hour and was still nowhere near ready to take Plagg to his vet appointment. Last time it had taken so long to get Plagg into the cage that they arrived an hour late and that had meant that Plagg vet appointment had to be moved for the next day, much to Adrien's dismay.

Since then Adrien had promised himself that he would not be late to any of Plagg vet appointments. But so far things had not gone according to plan, half of the morning routine had been normal as Plagg big appetite was the same as it had always been. But when Adrien had got the cage out that was when his straight forward plan began to fall apart.

Adrien had tried nearly everything he could think of to get Plagg in the cage including bribing him with his favorite food but even when that failed Adrien only had one hope left. He picked up the phone and rang the only hope he had of ever getting Plagg into the cage.

"Hi Nino, sorry for disturbing you and I know this is going to sound strange but could you possibly help me catch a cat to put in a cage? "

DJ could hear Plagg hissing in the background.

" It sounds like you two having fun over there, dude. " He chuckled.

" It's like chasing Etta and Ella around the house and put them to bed but worse because unlike Alya's little sisters Plagg can hide under the couch.

" Your backup is on the way. "

" Thank you, I have already been forty minutes or so late to every vet appointment Plagg has ever had and I don't want this one to add to the record. "

" l'll see you in ten minutes , dude. " Nino said before hanging up.

~•~

Ten minutes later Nino arrived at Adrien's place preparing himself for a decent run around. When DJ knocked on the door Adrien answered quietly and said in almost a whisper that Plagg was in the living room under the sofa and that he didn't want any sudden noises to cause cat to jump and to become frightened.

Two friends walked quietly into the living room and from under the sofa both men spotted the glimpse of Plagg emerald green eyes staring wildly at them.

Black cat usually like visitors. Every day when Nino, Marinette, Alya or Chloe come for a visit, Plagg purring as rubbing against their legs, and then he demanded petting or snacks.

But today he just looking at his owner friend, ready to make a quick move if needed.

" Hello, furry dude. " Nino said very soft.

Once Plagg saw that neither of the two men were planning to make a move he began to relax a little and to settle down under the sofa. While cat seemed to be settling down DJ and Model were brain storming ideas on how to get ball of furr into the cage without too much hassle.

"So, what have you tried so far? " Nino asked.

" I've tried bribing Plagg with his favorite cat food and when that didn't work I tried to lure him into the cage with some catnip that Rose give me a month ago, but then I only got half way then he realized what was going on and shot off. " Adrien said in a slightly annoyed tone.

His best friend looked as if he was planning something in his head and Adrien looked at Nino with a curious look on his face.

" What are thinking of? " He asked.

" Well I was thinking that maybe you could use the same technique as the catnip plan but hide the cage so it's less noticeable and use something else other than catnip or cat food. "

"Like what? " Adrien asked .

"You will see. " DJ replied with a small smile on his face. Nino went outside for a minute which left Adrien wondering what on earth his best friend was thinking of doing.

When Nino returned he had something in his hand. It was white and has the round shape.

" What is that? " Adrien asked in a curious tone.

Nino held out his hand, " Its camembert. " He replied.

The corners of Adrien's mouth twitched. " Camembert? Nino, we're just trying to catch a CAT. "

" I know. "

Adrien then carried on "I don't really see how a cheese is going to get Plagg to the vets on time. "

" You remember the time I taken care of Plagg when you were in New York? "

" Yes. "

" So, one night, I was just having a cheese sandwich. And I noticed that Plagg was looking at me so strange. His eyes were wide, and his mouth slightly open. I thought at first that he ripped his toy with catnip. Then I just went to get a glass of water. And when I came back, all that's left of my cheese sandwiches was a piece of bread. And Plagg was lying on the floor, purring. He was as happy as cat could be. "

" Plagg like cheese? " Adrien asked in a flat voice.

" No, dude. Plagg love cheese, and especially camembert. " Nino replied in a light tone.

" So, the camembert will be Plagg new distraction? " Adrien said his voice was barely a whisper.

Nino nodded, Adrien then glanced at his watch and saw that he only had 28 minutes left to get Plagg to the vets on time.

" All right, let's just try. " Adrien said and both men set to work, Model was hiding the cage while Nino had the job of putting the nice piece of cheese in Plagg view.

Cat didn't react to it straight away but after a minute of looking at it came to investigate cheese. He smelled it, and then ate it. His eyes have changed immediately. It look like a Puss in Boots' giant big eyes. And after a three more pieces of cheese Plagg started to rub agains Nino's hand and purr loudly at him.

" Wait a moment before we get him into the cage. " DJ said quietly.

After a five minutes of Plagg constantly meowing , purring , rubbing and eating. Nino and Adrien decided to make the big move. Adrien retrieved the cage from under a chair and slowly took it towards his friend and cat, Plagg was unaware of the fact that the cage was only a few meters away from him.

" l'll do this part." Adrien said to Nino in a confident tone.

Model slowly opened the cage door, Plagg still being unaware of the cage's existence. His owner then made a grab for Plagg which shook him out of his mad moment with the camembert, but by the time black cat realized what was going on he was bundled into the cage and the door immediately slammed shut by Adrien. Plagg's meow was then loud enough for the whole Paris to hear.

" Furry dude, chill out. " Nino said while put pieces of camembert in cat's cage. That's help calm Plagg down.

Adrien looked at his watch then went to get the cage as he had 10 minutes left until the appointment.

"I have to go and get this one to her vets appointment , luckily the vets is only down the road from where I live. " Adrien paused for a few seconds." Before I go I would like to thank you for helping me, so I thought that after I have taken Plagg for his check-up we could go down the Pizzeria La Carne for a giant pepperoni pizza on me of course. "

" That sounds like a good plan. " Nino said, smiling.

"And you could tell me how long you've been feeding my cat the cheese."

~Fin~

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

_**Whether it's Tom and Jerry drinking from the same bowl of milk or Garfield going crazy for a slice of lasagne, we've grown up seeing furry felines enjoying dairy in their diet. But, despite what we've seen in TV programmes, cheese can actually upset your cat's digestive system. So, don't try give our furry friends cheese.** _


End file.
